North Vision Song Contest 11
, Ukraine |presenters = Zlata Ognevich |host = |opening = Semi-final 1: Ani Lorak & Grigory Leps performing a remix of "Zerkala" Semi-final 2: Kamaliya performing "Never Wanna Hurt You (Bad Love Baby)" Final: Grigory Leps performing a medley of his songs |interval = Semi-final 1: "Lviv our beautiful city" Semi-final 2: Dance group "Un Ex Feel" Final: Zlata Ognevich performing her Eurovision song "Gravity" |map year = 11 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Finalists | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify for the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |entries = 52 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Drop Dead Cynical" |nex = 12 |pre = 10 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y }} North Vision Song Contest 11, often referred to as NVSC 11 was the 11th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It took place in , Ukraine following the country's victory in the tenth edition. It was the first time that Ukraine hosted the contest. Following a bidding phase, chose the in as the host venue with Zlata Ognevich serving as the presenter. Fifty-two countries participated in the edition with Albania, FYR Macedonia and Iceland returning to the contest. Belgium and Slovenia announced their withdrawal from the edition. Although Spain had confirmed their return, it was later decided that they would not return in this edition due to a controversy concerning its Head of Delegation. The winner of the edition was Denmark with the song "Drop Dead Cynical" performed by the winners of the fourth edition, Amaranthe, making Denmark the second country to win twice. It was also the first time that an artist wins twice. France finished as a runner-up for the fourth time with just 3 points less than the winner. Poland and Andorra finished fourth and fifth respectively. Although Ukraine and Croatia were tied for the fifth place, due to the tie-breaking rules, Ukraine finished fifth and Croatia finished sixth with the first achieving their sixth top 5 result in a row. Two of the big 5 members finished in the top 5 again (Ukraine and Andorra) while the rest of the big 5 finished in the bottom 6. Location Lviv is a city in western Ukraine that was once a major population centre of the Halych-Volyn Principality, the Crown of the Kingdom of Poland, the Habsburg Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria, and later the capital of Lwów Voivodeship during the Second Polish Republic. Formerly capital of the historical region of Galicia, Lviv is now regarded as one of the main cultural centres of today's Ukraine. The historical heart of Lviv with its old buildings and cobblestone streets has survived Soviet and Nazi occupation during World War II largely unscathed. The city has many industries and institutions of higher education such as Lviv University and Lviv Polytechnic. Lviv is also a home to many world-class cultural institutions, including a philharmonic orchestra and the famous Lviv Theatre of Opera and Ballet. The historic city centre is on the UNESCO World Heritage List. Lviv celebrated its 750th anniversary with a son et lumière in the city centre in September 2006. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 25 October 2014 at the Nobilis hotel in Lviv. As the pre-qualification round would start after the draw, the spots for the pre-qualification round qualifiers were drawn first. The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Andorra, Turkey and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Moldova and Montenegro were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest of the thirty-nine countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order draw The draw that determined the running order of the edition took place on 12 November 2014 in Lviv. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 5 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). Russia and Algeria got the wildcards from the first semi-final, Morocco and Poland got the wildcards from the second semi-final while Moldova got the wildcard of the big 5. During the running order draw, the semi-final of the pre-qualification round qualifiers were also determined. The running order draw for the semi-final qualifiers took place after the results of each semi-final with each of the qualifiers drawing their starting position. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Fifty-two countries participated in the edition with Albania and Iceland returning to the contest after their one-edition break. FYR Macedonia finally returned to the contest after their Head of Delegation was changed; they last took part in the seventh edition. Both Belgium, Slovenia and Spain were revealed to not be participating in the edition; Belgium cited financial issues as their withdrawing reason while Slovenia was forced to withdraw due to missing the confirmation deadline. Spain had originally confirmed their return to the contest. However, it was later revealed that due to a controversy concerning the Spanish Head of Delegation, the country would not return to the contest. Returning artists Katrine Lukins returned to represent Latvia for the second time after the eighth edition. The Belarusian representatives, Nuteki, have previously represented the country once, in the second edition. Moroccan representative Samira Said returned to represent her country after participating in the fourth edition. After representing San Marino in the fifth edition, Annalisa returned to represent Italy while Kika returned to participate for Portugal for second time after representing the country in the eighth edition with John Mamann. Miriam Cani returned to represent Albania for the second time after the six edition. Former winner, Amaranthe returned to represent Denmark making them the third winner to return after their victory following Malena Ernman and TinkaBelle. For Moldova, which was part of the Big 5, Angelika Vee returned for the third time after the fourth and the eighth edition. Claudia Faniello returned to represent Malta for the second time after participating in the tenth edition. Czech music duo Verona returned to the contest after previously participating in the first edition. Janet Devlin, who represented Ireland at the fifth edition, made a return to the contest for a second time. After previously participating as part of the band La Quinta Estación in the eighth edition, Natalia Jiménez made her solo debut at the contest where she once again represented Andorra. Zhanar Dugalova, who previously represented Kazakhstan at the seventh edition as a part of KeshYOU also returned, making her solo debut. Winner of the tenth edition, Ani Lorak, returned to represent Ukraine, this time as a solo act. Silva Hakobyan, who participated in the PQR for the eight edition, also represented Armenia again this time. Results Pre-qualification round Eight countries participated in the third pre-qualification round. Austria. Cyprus and Liechtenstein qualifed to the semi-finals, while Kazakhstan, Latvia, Lebanon, San Marino and Tunisia were eliminated. Semi-final 1 Twenty-one countries participated in the first semi-final. Andorra, Turkey and Ukraine also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty-one countries participated in the second semi-final. Moldova and Montenegro also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-five countries participated in the final, with all fifty-two participating countries eligible to vote. This was the first edition that the countries that were eliminated in the pre-qualification round voted in the final. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Pre-qualification round Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other awards Web Award A poll was opened during the final of the edition with all the finalists. The public could vote for their favorite songs and there was no limit in choices. However, only one vote per user was allowed. The top 5 of the poll was presented during the final voting. North Vision Awards North Vision Awards 11}} The North Vision Awards returned to this edition after not being held in the ninth and tenth edition. The nominees were revealed on 20 December 2014 and the voting started the same day. The winners were revealed on 4 January 2015. OGAN Second Chance Contest The fourth OGAN Second Chance Contest took place for this edition and was hosted by OGAN Norway. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Norway won the contest with Two Steps from Hell and Merethe Soltvedt and their song "Compass". Other countries Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Fifty-two countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : The country's broadcaster originally confirmed for the contest but did not send a song within the deadline. Belgium got automatically disqualified from the PQR. * : Despite originally confirming the eleventh edition, the head of the NBU has stated that Spain will not be able to participate in the eleventh edition, due to an internal controversy concerning the HoD of Spain. * : The Slovenian HoD has not announced anything to the NBU within the deadline. Therefore the country is not allowed to participate in the eleventh edition and the broadcaster will have to pay a fine to the NBU. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Alek Sandar & Andrea (Alek Sandar: Bulgarian representative in the seventh edition) # Nicola Roberts # Barbara Schöneberger # Andrej Kiska # Eleni Tsolaki # Ihan Haydar (Danish representative in the fifth edition as part of L.I.G.A) # Aisling Bea # Emin # Cheb Najim # Esma & Lozano (Macedonian representatives in the third edition) # Antri Karantoni # Makpal Isabekova # Andrey Vorontsevich # Kristiina Wheeler # Antonia (Romanian representative in the fourth edition) # Hoda Saad # Dalal Bruchmann # Linda Pritchard # Lidia Scarlat # Eivør # Amani Swissi # Blas Cantó (Andorran representative in the twelfth edition as part of Auryn) Meital Dohan (Israeli representative in the second edition) Alban Skenderaj Tone Damli (Norwegian representative in the first edition and host of the tenth edition) Aram Mp3 Samanta Tīna (Latvian representative in the third, fourth and seventh edition) ByeAlex Yaroslava Miroshnichenko}} Laetitia Guarino Waylon Annalisa (Italian representative in the eleventh edition and Sammarinese representative in the fifth edition) Karina Krysko-Skambinė (Lithuanian representative in the sixth edition) Christophe Willem (Monégasque representative in the sixth edition) Victoria (Czech representative in the third edition) Andrea Demirović (Montenegrin representative in the sixth and tenth edition) Benedikt Valsson Deborah (Luxembourger representative in the ninth edition) Nina Badric Mateusz Mielnicki Jelena Ristic Rolf Roosalu Joana Teles Corazon Mizzi Marie-Mai (French representative in the fourth and ninth edition) Claudia Schanza Funda Maid Hećimović Dmitry Shepelev Veriko Turashvili Valentina Monetta (Sammarinese representative in the sixth edition) Nicole Saba (Winner of the fifth edition) External links * Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 11